


BMC One-Shot Book

by aquaartistcat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Gay, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaartistcat/pseuds/aquaartistcat
Summary: This is a book containing the one-shots and short stories I write for Be More Chill. Mostly ships, but some AUs.I love to do requests, so if you have an idea, just comment and I'll do my best to get to it.





	1. Tile Floors and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> He(e)ere's the first one-shot! It is a sort of angsty story of Michael coming out to Jeremy in middle school. Just a quick one I wrote in an hour or two.
> 
> Boyf riends if you squint.
> 
> TWs: Vague Internalized Homophobia, Sad Sad Boys.

Michael fidgeted with the hem of his sweatshirt's sleeve. His anxiety was bubbling up inside his stomach, ready to burst, like a soda that had been shaken up too much. He sat in the empty hallway in Middleborough Middle School (the most redundantly named school ever) between the end of a wall of lockers and a water fountain whose nozzle was stained with lipgloss.

He watched as what students were left slowly exited through the main entrance, or rushed to get to their clubs. Michael, however, was staying right there. He had asked Jeremy to meet him there after school. He needed to tell his best friend something. Luckily, the hallway was already deserted, providing Michael some reassurance that no one would overhear their conversation. He stared at the random dot patterns on the ceramic tiles that covered the hallway's floor, observing how if you looked close enough, they made tiny constellations.

Michael sat there, on the cold constellations, for a few minutes before he noticed his friend strolling towards him. Jeremy's eighth grade face was red with acne, a new phenomena that practically every boy in their grade fell victim to. His baggy shirt and jeans were loose around his skinny limbs and frame, and his scuffed-up converse were nearly untied. Jeremy gave Michael a nervous smile, showing off his blue braces. He probably had no idea what Michael was going to talk to him about. The less he knows, the better, thought Michael, taking a deep breath to prepare himself.

"H-hi, Michael." Jeremy stuttered out, sitting down awkwardly next to his friend.

Michael gave a small smile in response, not brave enough yet to summon up words.

Jeremy gave his friend a confused look, but decided that Michael could talk when he wanted. "So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, and was met with silence. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I didn't mean to-" He began rambling nonsensically.

"Jeremy, I'm not mad at you." Michael interrupted, finally speaking. Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. "It's kind of me that I'm mad at, actually."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Huh? What does that mean?"

Michael buried his face into the sleeve of his oversized maroon sweatshirt. "I-I don't know if I wanna tell you anymore." He murmured into the fabric.

Jeremy scooted closer to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, you know you can tell me anything. I mean, you know my deepest secrets, so it's not like I would tell anybody anyway. Plus, you're my best friend. You can trust me."

Michael nodded, burying his head deeper into the soft material. "I j-just do-don't know if I c-can even a-accept it..." Michael choked out, trying his best not to cry.

"You can say it," Jeremy told him, now in a much gentler tone. "I'm listening."

"Y-you pr-romise you won't g-get m-mad?" His voice was cracking, right on the edge of sobs.

Jeremy nodded. Realizing Michael couldn't see him, he just gave his friend's arm a reassuring squeeze. "I promise."

Michael looked up to Jeremy. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and his face was burning up with embarrassment and fear. "I'm gay, Jeremy!" Michael sobbed, staring straight into the other boy's blue eyes, and preparing for rejection.

What he got instead was a hug. Jeremy held the sobbing boy in his arms, leaned up against the side of the lockers. The tile floors were cold against their legs as the sat there, hugging like there was no tomorrow. Boy, were they both glad that no one else was around.

"Michael, I don't care if you're gay." Jeremy whispered to his friend, still gripping his red hoodie. "I guess I'm surprised, but if that's how you feel, there's nothing I can do to change that."

Michael grinned into Jeremy's t-shirt, hugging him tighter. He was still crying, but it was for a different reason now. 

"Thank you."


	2. Coming Out - RichJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich is a complete loser. No friends, no real family, and no status. But still, he's crushing on the straightest, hottest dude in school.
> 
> All seems hopeless until he hears of a little pill called a SQUIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy. H(e)ere's another one I wrote a few months ago. Quality pining, I'd hope.
> 
> TWs:Mentions of Homophobia, Drug Use, and Hospitalization.

Rich Goranski was never one to talk to his family. His mom died when he was four, which meant he spent his childhood with a teenage brother who could care less about him, and a drunk father who was always disconnected from reality. He went about his business, and they went about theirs. The only thing they had in common was their genetics and where they lived.

The only time Rich talked to his father was when his father asked what he wanted from the grocery store, or when he asked when Rich would get a girlfriend. The answer was usually either "microwave burritos" or "not yet".

But the truth was, Rich had had girlfriends before. There was Tanya in second grade, and Rachael in third. Although it was elementary school, it was a big deal. But none of them ever clicked. He liked girls, yes, but he hadn't found one that he could be committed to. And he would never want girls to know about his dad or his brother, who had thankfully gone off to community college.

Rich never found anybody who he could imagine spending his life with. That was, until freshman year.

+×+×+×+×+

Rich was walking down the hall, trying to hide from his peers behind his books. He didn't need to start of highschool with a faceplant into the tile flooring. Kids were walking around in their cliques, protected from whatever bullies or gossip girls would try to diminish their self-esteem. Rich was turning a corner when he hit something. Or rather, someone.

"What the hell, freak?" A voice yelled as Rich tumbled to the ground, dropping his binder.

"Th-Sorry!" Rich yelped, trying to hide his lisp. He began to hurrily pick up his folders and papers. He didn't dare meet the eyes of whatever jock he bumped into.

"Th-th-thorry!" The jock spat back. "What a loser." Rich looked up to see Dustin. A renound jerk and football star. This was too cliché.

"Shut up, dude." Said another voice. "He's just a kid. No need to be an ass." It was Jake Dillinger. Rich had heard about him, but he was more myth than man. Apparently Chloe Valentine, the hottest girl in school, was his on-again off-again girlfriend.

"Sorry, Jake. How 'bout you help your boyfriend pick up his things, huh?" Dustin walked away, looking like he had won a battle. Jake kneeled down and started to pick up a few of Rich's stray papers.

"Sorry about that, man. Dustin can be insensitive sometimes. Here," Jake handed Rich a small pile of papers. He glanced down at one with a red 'A' on it. "Woah, you got an 'A' on one of Mrs. Smith's tests? I thought that was impossible!"

Rich gave a small smile as he stuffed the papers in his binder. "It's pretty easy, actually. Just fill out the study guide and look it over in between periods so that you retain information better."

"Nice. I'll be sure to try that next time..." Jake glanced at the paper again. "...Richard." He passed the paper back to Rich.

"It's just Rich." He said, standing up.

"Alright. See you around, Rich."

Two hours later, in English, Rich was still thinking about Jake. His pearly smile, his blue eyes, his perfectly styled short brown hair. He was so cool. And he talked to Rich, of all people! Why couldn't he get Jake out of his mind?

Once back home, Rich immediately hopped on his desktop and opened Google. After all, Google knows everything.

With the keyboard clattering, Rich typed 'why can't i stop thinking about this random dude i met today?'. That didn't come up with any useful results. 'i can't stop thinking about someone'. That led to nothing. Except for a tiny word hidden amongst a Reddit post.

'Crush'.

No, no, no. Crushes are girls. This was more of a fascination. Rich couldn't be gay.

...Could he?

'am i gay test'

'i like girls but also this one dude'

'how to tell if im gay or just have a man crush'

'what if i like boys and girls???'

That last one was the key. The definition for bisexual came up. An epiphany.

"I'm bisexual..." Rich muttered, still in shock. "I'm bisexual?" He asked himself after clearing his search history about four times. "I'm bisexual." He decided.

Now, Rich didn't like to flaunt his sexuality like jocks or those people who went to pride parades, which wasn't wrong or bad, it just wasn't for Rich. But that didn't stop him from spreading a grin across his face and thinking about how he was finally complete. He finally understood why he sometimes stared at boys during gym, and had a slight obsession with Iceman from X-Men since fourth grade.

But wait. If Rich was bisexual, and nobody knew, didn't that mean that he would have to tell people? That he would have to come out?

What if he got beat up? What if he was thrown out? What if kids made fun of him? What if nobody would date him?

No. Rich wouldn't come out. At least, not yet. He wasn't prepared.

+×+×+×+×+

Freshman year went by like a flash, and not soon enough, it was summer. Rich spent his days of freedom eating ice cream, sleeping, and playing League of Legends. One day, in the private chat rooms, one of the twenty-something year old guys who lived in their mom's basement mentioned something about a 'SQUIP'. Rich had never heard of it before, but he was intrigued. The guy explained that it was some robot pill from Japan that injected itself into your brain and told you how to be cool. And it was $300 at a PayLess Shoes.

Rich may have been desperate, but he wasn't desperate enough to fall for a scam like that. That was, until he saw Jake at the mall that summer.

Rich was at a Sbarro Pizza when he saw the tall teenager walking past him. They hadn't talked since that incident in freshman year, but Rich didn't care.

"Hey, Jake! How have you been?" Rich asked.

Jake turned to him with a slice of cheese pizza in his hand and a confused look on his face. "Sorry, do I know you?"

Rich felt his chest rapidly fill with embarrassment as his heart sunk. Half an hour later, he was in a shoe store blowing $300 on a wintergreen tic-tac.

"Drink it with Mountain Dew." The shady stockboy said as he handed Rich the pill in a shoebox.

"Why?" Rich asked.

"Because that's how it works. And don't forget, if you ever need to turn it off, drink Mountain Dew Red."

"Why would I want to turn it off?"

"Oh, no reason."

That night, Rich sat at his bed, observing the gray oblong pill. It had small lines on it that resembled a motherboard. Shrugging, Rich popped the pill in his mouth and took a huge gulp of the tooth-rotting soda that he was forced to buy.

A few minutes passed.

Nothing happened.

But suddenly, Rich felt a searing pain in his head. It was less like a headache and more like being stapped in the brain. He fought back the urge to scream, but eventually did when he realized his dad wasn't there.

The pain finally stopped, and Rich saw a man in front of him, im the doorway of his bedroom. "Who- who are you? Get out of my house!" Rich yelled, his throat still sore from screaming.

"Richard Goranski. Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Your SQUIP." The figure said. The person, or rather thing, standing in front of Rich looked oddly familiar.

"You look like Shawn Robert Ashmore." Rich muttered to the SQUIP.

"Yes. I am set to a form that will best help you to gain my trust."

"So are you like... Real?"

The SQUIP stared at Rich. "I am merely a holographic image inside of your brain that only you can see and hear."

"Weird. Okay, SQUIB-"

"It's SQUIP."

"-Teach me how to be cool."

The SQUIP sighed. "That will take a lot of work. For starters, your haircut looks like it is from the eighties. Use some gel. And your lisp makes you seem less masculine and less confident. We can fix that. And your homosexual urges don't help one bit."

"Hey!" Rich yelped. "I'm bisexual, and there's nothing wrong with that! Nobody even knows."

"There may be nothing wrong with it, but you being bisexual significantly decreases the chance of you becoming popular. You have to act 100% heterosexual, or your peers may reject you." The SQUIP explained. "Now, let's get started."

+×+×+×+×+

"Yo, Jakey D! What's up, bro?" Rich walked up to his best friend's locker and leaned against it. It was junior year, and everything was going as planned.

"Nothing much, man. Christine finally agreed to go out with me! Chloe is probably mad jealous, though." Rich felt a pang of sadness in his heart, but his SQUIP glared at him from the end of the hallway.

Rich put on a fake smile. "Chloe is always mad jealous. I thought Jeremy was dating Christine."

"No." Jake said. "Where'd you hear that?" Rich saw the way that Jeremy looked at the resident drama geek. That was the reason that Rich told Jeremy about SQUIPs in the first place.

"Nevermind. So, is your Halloween party still on this weekend?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, everyone's gonna be there. You coming?" Jake's blue eyes lit up in such a beautiful way when he said that.

"Rich..." The SQUIP gave him a dirty look.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

+×+×+×+×+

It was finally the night of the Halloween party, and Rich was going nuts. His SQUIP kept scolding him for thinking about Jake, and he was stressed from the entire Christine situation. He had a few drinks, but that made everything worse. Now, his SQUIP was freaking out, talking in Japanese, and Rich couldn't think right.

Maybe he needed to get away from the crowd. Yeah, that sounded right. He rushed up the stairs and to Jake's parents bedroom. Brooke, Chloe's best friend and Jeremy's girlfriend, ran past him crying as he trudged up the stairs. Rich could hear Jake yelling, Jeremy sounding scared, and Chloe screaming at both of them.

Nope, upstairs was not the right place.

Rich knew what he needed. He vaguely remembered, from almost two years ago.

"I need Mountain Dew Red!" He yelled. "Does anybody have any Mountain Dew Red???" He was panicking, running around like a madman. He saw a cigarette lighter and a bottle of alcohol, with his SQUIP malfunctioning just a few feet in front of him.

"Take this!" Rich threw the bottle on the floor, a napkin lit with a small flame stuffed in it. Suddenly, there was a fire. A big one. The last thing that Rich remembered before his vision went black was Jake yelling his name.

+×+×+×+×+

Rich woke up to the sound of white noise in a white room. His entire body ached, and he was covered from head to toe in casts and bandages. So much for tank tops, this was going to leave a mark. From Rich's limited peripheral vision, he could see Jeremy laying in a hospital bed next to him. To his left was anti-social headphones kid, Jeremy's former best friend, and also maybe boyfriend, but that was Rich's speculation.

"Hey man," Rich whispered to heaphones kid.

The kid, Michael, maybe, looked to Rich.

"Are you gay for Jeremy?"

And with that, Michael promptly left.

+×+×+×+×+

It was a week or so after Jeremy had left the hospital, and Rich felt like crap. He sort of came out as bisexual to Jeremy, but he doubted that Jeremy cared. Ever since whatever went on while Rich was unconcious happened, Rich hadn't seen his SQUIP. He felt so free. He could finally fantasize about Jake and not have to worry about being electrocuted by a tic-tac.

Jake had come in every day since Rich woke up, and kept him up-to-date with Jenna Rolan's latest gossip. Jeremy and Christine were finally dating, which meant that Jake was single. Well, single with two broken legs. That was Rich's fault.

Rich decided that today was going to be the day that he told Jake that he was bisexual. And maybe ask Jake out if Jake didn't have a heart attack. Rich had already texted his dad and brother, but got no reply, as usual. His dad probably wasn't sober enough to read, anyway. Rich pushed those thoughts aside. No negativity could stop him from doing what he was about to do.

The hospital door creaked open as Jake waddled into the room on his crutches. He took a seat in the chair that sat next to Rich's bed, just like he had done every day for a week.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" Jake smiled at his friend.

"My arms, my legs, all in casts." Rich replied.

"Sorry, man. Bad question."

Rich smiled at Jake. "It's cool. I, um, have something to talk to you about, actually."

"Hm?" Jake's pretty blue eyes were staring at him again.

"I-uh... I'm not sure how to say this..." Rich mumbled.

"You didn't get a girl pregnant, did you?"Jake asked.

"No!" Rich yelped. "Sort of the opposite, actually."

"YOU are pregnant?"

Rich laughed. "Oh my god, no! You're so dense."

Jake looked concerned. "You can tell me anything, you know. Just say what's on your mind."

"Thanks. I'm, uh, bisexual."

"Bisexual?"

"Yeah, it means that I like both girls and guys."

"Rich, I know what bisexual is."

Rich's mind filled with anxiety. "Please don't be upset."

Jake stared at Rich. "No! I'd never be mad at you for that! I'm just surprised, that's all. I never thought that I would be able to tell you that I'm pansexual."

Rich gaped. "You're pan?"

"Have been all my life." Jake said, laughing.

"D-do you want to, uh..." Rich stuttered.

"Kiss?" Jake asked.

"I was gonna say go out, but that works too."

Jake leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Rich's lips. It felt weird because of the angle that they were at, with Jake in a chair and Rich on a bed, but it couldn't have been more perfect. Rich didn't have to hide anymore.

He was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated a bunch, as well as suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll update this whenever I write another one-shot.
> 
> Kudos and comments are my life source. Leave a request if you're up to it! I'm up for most ships and AUs.


End file.
